


rambut kucir

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [7]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Visi harus kelihatan dewasa.





	rambut kucir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Berbeda dengan Carmell, Visi justru kesulitan memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk pemotretan. Visi bersama Axel dan Altan kebetulan mendapat tema pemotretan kasual bernuansa warna kuning-abu yang terkesan hangat. Dan, melihat kumpulan baju yang digantung di hadapannya, Visi justru jadi bingung harus memilih baju yang mana.

Akhirnya, Carmell turun tangan. Diberikannya Visi sebuah kaos _turtle-neck_ putih lengan panjang dengan gaun selutut tanpa lengan motif kotak-kotak hitam. Carmell juga menyarankan Visi untuk mengenakan sepatu bot datar. Sebagai tambahan agar terkesan hangat, Visi mengenakan legging hitam.

Namun, ada yang masih terasa kurang bagi si penata busana. Visi masih belum terkesan ... "menyentuh".

"Visi dikucir aja!" saran Carmell lagi. "Biar kelihatan lebih dewasa!"

Dan, ya, Carmell benar.


End file.
